


Another Hostage Situation...

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: This is a piece of totally impossible fluff sparked by a typo... I hesitate to call it humor.Blair is taken hostage... again





	Another Hostage Situation...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

Another Hostage Situation...  
  
by Bluewolf  
  
Blair muttered imprecations under his breath. He was really, _really_ going to have to stop trying to do any shopping late at night. This made the twentieth time _at least_ that a late-night store he had gone into had been the target of robbers while he was there, the twentieth time _at least_ that he had ended up as a hostage when the cops arrived.  
  
And for the twentieth time _at least_ , he had been trying to talk the perps down, while seeing them get more and more edgy as he did so. The reasons for the edginess varied, certainly - they either got annoyed at his incessant chatter (which tended to become even chatterier when he was nervous - even he had to admit that) or nervous because of the pictures he painted of what might happen to them when the cops got them.  
  
This time, however, the masked raiders had completely failed to respond, just gesturing with their guns as they herded the staff and the few customers into a corner, and he had eventually fallen silent, worrying slightly that he had lost his touch. The three men weren't even talking to each other; it seemed they knew each other well enough that a few wordless hand signals were enough to let them communicate. Even their demand of the cashier had been a written one. Even the warning of the lookout at the door, when the cops arrived, had been silent.  
  
_Clever,_ Blair thought. _If nobody sees their faces or hears their voices nobody will be able to identify them afterwards._  
  
The situation seemed to be a total stalemate.  
  
Oh well - with luck Jim had realised by now that something was - as usual - wrong with the object of his Blessed Protection, and would come looking for him.  
  
He glanced at the middle-aged woman sitting on the floor beside him. She looked surprisingly unconcerned, he thought, even before she grinned at him, almost conspiratorilly. "This is a real adventure, isn't it?" she whispered.  
  
Blair grunted. "Yeah, and it's one I could do without."  
  
"Oh, I dunno," she murmured. "You had a good try at talking them into letting us all go. Pity they wouldn't listen."  
  
"Yeah," he muttered. "Usually I can distract them enough to give the cops a fair chance - "  
  
"Usually?"  
  
"Story of my life - being in the wrong place at the wrong time. You wouldn't believe how often I've been caught in a store like this. I really must start shopping earlier."  
  
He knew from the way she looked at him that she was unsure whether to believe him.  
  
He sighed, looking round. "There isn't even anything I can throw to create a diversion," he muttered.  
  
She grinning, and from her mouth took out a top plate. "Would these help?"  
  
"No weight," he muttered, "but it's worth trying." He glanced at the three other men - one customer, two staff - in their group, and went on softly, "If this works and they're distracted, let's rush them. With luck we can knock 'em down before they can gather their thoughts."  
  
He took careful aim - the perps weren't, for the moment, watching the hostages - and threw the teeth hard at the head of the one who seemed to be the leader.  
  
As he had said, there was no weight in the plate, but the surprise worked wonders. All four male hostages - and two of the women - rushed the three perps, and the combined weight flattened the three gunmen.  
  
Blair yelled, "We've got them! You can come in!"  
  
Moments later, the store was swarming with cops, Jim Ellison among them.  
  
"Blair! You all right?" he asked just as someone else exclaimed, "Hell, these guys are all deaf!"  
  
"No wonder I couldn't talk them down!" Blair exclaimed as the woman who had given him her teeth came over, having retrieved them. He grinned at her. "Thanks."  
  
"Eh?" Ellison asked.  
  
"Well," Blair said, "we're used to having adventures - but sometimes it's better to avdentures."  
  



End file.
